


Change of Heart

by monkeys



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeys/pseuds/monkeys
Summary: When Joker tells Batman he doesn't hate him any more, Batman realizes just how much Joker means to him — and how maybe,  deep down, he might just not hate him too.





	1. He had hated him

"I've decided to change my evil ways," Joker spoke on the other line. "Batsy, I'm going good."

There was a long pause, Batman was unsure of what to say. An innumerable amount of questions raced his mind, but he only asked one:

"How did you get this number?" Batman asked and Joker growled on the other line.

"Batman, I'm serious!" Joker spat out and Batman furrowed his brows, confused by his greatest enemy's tone.

"I didn't say you weren't." Batman replied. "Look, Joker, if this is about the 'I hate you' thing, you know I absolutely despise you, right?"

Another long pause. Batman wasn't sure how many more long pauses he could take before he broke. There was a shuffling noise on the other line.

"Batman, don't you get it? It's over. I don't hate you anymore." Joker said, and to make matters worse, he hung up. Batman was left stunned as he held onto his phone, unable to put it down.  

* * *

 

"Batman? It's 4 PM, are you still asleep?" Barbara asked as she entered his room. Clothes scattered across the floor, and the room was a dark mess. Barbara walked over to the curtains to open them wide, causing Batman to shriek. 

"Batman, wake up! It was 7:30 eight hours and thirty minutes ago!" She exclaimed, walking over to his bed, where he lied under the covers. "What's up?" She asked, when she began to feel something was wrong. 

Batman uncovered himself from his blanket. "I don't want to talk about it." Batman said, and shielded himself again with his blankets. Barbara let out an exasperated sigh as she stared at framed photos on his wall. Out of all the photos, one stuck out the most: a framed photo of Batman and the Joker, Robin had taken during a fight they had about a week ago. Robin had taken the photo, claiming it was a family memory. Joker's expression in the photo was different from his usual ecstatic smile; it was replaced with an expression that had a mixture of confusion and shock. Batman had a small smile in the photo, looking almost genuinely happy.

"He doesn't hate me anymore," Batman explained, as he joined Barbara to stare at the framed photo on the wall. "I just don't get it, Babs. Greatest Enemy's are so difficult to understand — one second he's going through this whole elaborate plan to get me to admit I hate him the way he hates me, and suddenly... He just doesn't hate me?"

Barbara's expression turned solemn. "I'm sorry to hear about your... relationship problems." Barbara spoke, unsure. To be completely honest, she was a bit confused by Batman and Joker's relationship. They hated each other, but there was always something weird about it. Joker had given off this vibe, it was pretty obvious Joker batted for the same team. Get it, like bats? Bats for the other team? Eh.

"You said the Joker doesn't hate you anymore?" Barbara asked, and Batman just nodded. Barbara turned to look at the framed photo once more, before saying,

"I don't think he hates you either." An enigmatic smile formed its way on her lips.


	2. Quest For Love

"Are you sure about this Cupcake?" Harley Quinn asked, skating around Joker as he just hung up on Batman.

"Absolutely not! Harley, what if I just made the biggest mistake of my life?" Joker began pacing around nervously, fidgeting. Maybe he should have kept up this hate charade longer; but you couldn't really call it a charade if you believed in it in the beginning. But as time progressed, he started realizing things. How he didn't really hate Batman. 

And yet, in this moment, how he _hated_ Batman. How dare he make him feel these things! 

With a sigh, Joker sat down on his favorite chair, and turned on the TV. Harley frowned as he switched the TV on to the 'Lifetime' channel. 

"And we're back with 'You Broke My Heart Because You Didn't Reciprocate My Feelings', coming up next — 'Unrequited Love For That Guy I Hate In Geography Class'" Harley stood in front of the TV, blocking Joker's view. 

"Hey!" Joker cried out, while Harley pouted. 

"Mister J, get a hold of yourself! You're the Joker — the funniest, prettiest, and craziest guy I've ever met. Why wouldn't Batman like you?" Harley crossed her arms, "you've just got to give him time to realize this. You did it once, you can do it again." 

Joker brightened, but just a little bit. "I don't know Harls, I mean, he despises me. How can I get him to like me if he despises me?" 

"You've just got to show him, sugarplum. Just like you did before. But you gotta be romantic!" Harley giggled. 

Joker straightened his posture, and bam! There it was — that familiar smile that Harley was platonically fond of. 

"You're absolutely right, girl! I'll start with something big, something huge! Like - like a _firework proposal!_ " 

"Maybe start with something smaller." Harley gave him an awkward smile. "Like, way smaller, J." 

* * *

_"I don't think he hates you either."_

Batman had no idea what was up with people being mysterious or confusing (mysterious being Barbara, confusing being Joker), and leaving or hanging up without another word. Last time he checked, being mysterious was his thing. Joker being confusing was normal, he was just being more confusing than usual. Whatever. He had weird friends, and an even weirder greatest enemy. Greatest enemy... could he even call him that now? 

Currently, Batman was occupied with the very important task of buying a cake for the month anniversary of his new alliance with his 'bat family'. The anniversary was almost a week away, and Robin wanted to prepare early. Yes this was going to become a monthly thing, as ludicrous as it sounded. The boy wonder, Robin, accompanied him on this special trip. Of course, the two were in their civilian clothes - both Bruce and Dick respectively. 

"I'm thinking candles padre. I was thinking lots, but since it's only one month I think maybe one'll just do the trick. What do you think?" Dick grinned, "oh this is going to be the best one month bat family anniversary ever!" Bruce couldn't help but smile at Dick's enthusiasm. That was such a Dick thing to say. 

With no good cakes in the store, father and Son purchased their one candle, and wandered the streets of Gotham in search of the perfect cake (not in the streets of course — they were looking for a bakery). Ladies and men alike turned to look at Bruce in awe, he was handsome; like really, really handsome. But anyways, Bruce and Robin were about to cross the street, when Bruce came to a sudden halt, causing Robin to bump into him. 

"Oof! Sorry, Padre." Dick looked up at his dad. "Padre?" Dick scanned the area, then he noticed the Joker helping an old lady cross the street. The Joker came into their view. 

"Joker!" Bruce spoke longingly. Joker turned to look at Bruce, and stared at him up and down. He offered Bruce a wide grin. The old lady once by his side walked off, a knowing smile on her face. What did she know?! 

"Hey Bruce! Happy to see me?" Joker sneered, and Bruce started to shake. Dick stared at his father with his big, beautiful eyes. 

"Hey, relax Brucey! It was a joke — see that's my name. Joker. Jokes are kind of my thing." Joker started laughing awkwardly, and suddenly he was walking across the street with Bruce and Dick. 

"Jokes aside, I'm trying to better myself. Be a good guy, y'know?" Joker talked as he stared down at his nails, and Bruce just nodded. Joker curiously looked at Dick, who skipped behind Bruce, and raised a brow. He didn't comment on Dick though, as he continued. 

"So, Batman..." Joker avoided eye contact with the two; Bruce and Dick jumped. Could Joker have possibly figured that Batman's secret identity was Bruce Wayne? 

"Does he talk about me at all?" Okay, so he hasn't. Dick releases a heavy sigh, and Bruce jumps once more. 

"Wait, what?" Bruce sputtered, totally losing his cool. "Why - why would you want to know that? He totally doesn't think of you - _okay so maybe he does a little bit,_ " Bruce straightened his collar. Was it just him, or was Gotham on fire? Maybe he should check that out later. Somebody... somebody could be committing arson! Yeah, that's it! Because he definitely wasn't nervous and he definitely didn't care that the Joker wanted to know that if Batman, who he was, was thinking about him. _Because that's stupid._

"Because what's stupid?" Joker asked, and Bruce realized he said that last part out loud. 

"Nothing's stupid - you're stupid! I mean, uh, Batman talks about how you're clingy sometimes but," Bruce scratched the back of his head. "He says you are... moderately attractive. Obviously not attractive as him, though. Is - uh, look... look. Joker, my kid and I - we've got to go." Bruce turned and was ready to make a run for it, while Joker was beaming. 

"WAIT!" Joker cried out, and got out a notebook from his pocket. He tore out a piece of paper, and scribbled something down with a pencil. 

"My number. Call me!" Joker turned, and began heading his own way. Wherever that was. However he turned to face him one more time; "please"! Joker shouted loudly, then ran away like a happy fool. 

Well that was... unexpected. Bruce carefully placed that stupid, stupid, stupid, piece of paper in his pocket. He had no idea why his heart was racing, or why he was acting so out of it; he could only assume it was out of pure rage. Yeah, that's what it had been — pure, unbridled, _rage._ Because while he could feel things, he definitely couldn't feel anything more than hate for his ex greatest enemy. Because that's... I think you get it. 

"Padre you're acting weird," Dick frowned, with a thoughtful expression on his face. Dick's facial expression changed into a happier one, as if he solved a problem and pulled Bruce into a hug. What a Dick move. Bruce pushed Dick away nervously. 

"Let's. Let's go get that cake, okay?" Bruce said, and the two were off, continuing their quest for cake.


	3. According To Plan

They had settled with a chocolate fondue cake. Delicious!

However, the tasty, scrumptious, cake was the last thing on Batman's mind. His life was a mess right now. It seemed like everyone knew something but him. 

Currently, his phone was being blown up at the moment because Joker wouldn't stop texting him. Scratch that. Joker wouldn't stop texting _Bruce Wayne._ He had no idea why Joker was trying to befriend Bruce Wayne but there was one thing he knew for sure — Joker was up to something. Whatever that something was, it must've been something huge if he had to call off his greatest enemy status with him. Or maybe, he just didn't really hate him after all. 

But the thought bugged him. And it bugged him that the thought bugged him. 

For a brief moment, he considered checking the texts Joker's been sending him, until his phone rang. He let Michael Jackson's "Man In The Mirror" play for a while, until he checked the caller I.D and groaned. It was Joker. Calling him on his Bruce Wayne phone. Why wasn't he calling Batman? Wasn't Batman way more handsome, and better for him? 

What was he thinking? He accepted the call, despite not wanting to talk to him at the moment. 

"Hey it's Bruce." He greeted casually, still in his Batman attire. 

"Brucey!" Joker beamed on the other side, "what's up? How're things going? whyhaven'tyourespondedtomytexts?" Joker rambled, and Batman coughed. 

"I'm a busy guy, Joker. Bruce Wayne, remember?" Batman tried to say confidently, but his voice was shaking. Joker laughed on the other line. 

"I get it, I get it." Batman swore he could hear Joker smiling on the other end. "You know, for a casanova you're pretty shy." Batman was about to speak up, but then said nothing. Awkward silence rolled in. 

"Changing the subject, I think we really hit it off in the streets. I was thinking that we should definitely hang out. The carnival's in town." Joker offered, and if Batman was drinking a glass of water, he would've spit the water out in shock. He was definitely, without a doubt, up to something. 

"I was thinking the same thing! So carnival? Tomorrow? Sounds great. I'll definitely be there." Batman played along. He hadn't been thinking the same thing, in fact he actually wanted to forget the whole ordeal, because it was painfully embarrassing. But he was going to find out Joker's plan, even if it meant they had to 'hang out'. 

"How delightful! Oh, and Brucey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Bye!" Joker snickered, and hung up. Batman held the phone by his ear for longer than necessary, and stared at it. He couldn't believe it. He was obsessed with him. 

* * *

Joker hung up on Bruce, and couldn't believe it. His plan was working! If he became close friends with Bruce, then he'd somehow become friends with Batman. After all, the two were linked, right? They must've been close friends — they were _roommates!_ Joker just hoped the two weren't too close. Besides the plan in motion, he liked Bruce. He had a great personality and was very handsome. Obviously not as handsome as Batman, though. 

"Harley, I have a date with Bruce Wayne." Joker spoke proudly, the other villains gasped while Harley smiled. 

"Great for you, darling!" Harley skated around the living room giddily. 

"Yeah it's great!" Joker smiled but his smile turned into a much more serious expression. "But I need your help." 

"What's up, Buttercup -" Harley looked at him, and bumped into a wall with a thud, and let out a snort. 

"I mean, I've never been on a date before... I don't know what to do." Joker played with his fingers nervously. 

"Say no more," Harley grinned. "Red! Cat! Girl's day out, tomorrow. We're going to spy on Joker's date with Bruce and make sure everything goes okay!" Poisin Ivy and Catwoman giggled excitedly, they were up for it. 

"Actually, I was thinking more you help me pick out my outfit, but this is even better." Joker said with a sly grin. Everything was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to inconsistent chapter lengths!!! anyways I have some big plans for next chapter... thanks for the kudos + kind comments i'm glad u people r enjoying this thing. idk if batman has one phone for bruce and one for batman but... in this story he does ok hgfdsjkl


End file.
